1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous cyclic process for producing lithium carbonate from calcined lithium-bearing silicates of which beta spodumene is a preferred species.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cyclic process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,171 Archambault (1963) calls for the use of a large proportion of water to solids, for example, in the decomposition, cooling, and insolubilizing steps. This results in a high energy drain. The applicants have found that attempts to lower the amount of water to make the process more attractive commercially introduces other problems.